


Two sides to every coin

by DawnAtSky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Castor is in Terezi's family, Castor's just a ladies man with a hot boyfriend, F/M, Humanstuck, Identical Twins, M/M, Mention of bi-polar disorder, Multi, POV Second Person, Pollux and Castor, Pollux is a romatic sensitive guy, Separate Childhoods, Twin Sollux, Twin!Sollux - Freeform, Twins, mentions of depression, that's semi-polyamorous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnAtSky/pseuds/DawnAtSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's know they existed for all of his life. Pollux Captor, a quiet nerdy 22 year old growing up in a quiet Californian town always felt like he'd been missing something. In and out of relationships, the young blonde always knew that there was another side to him, and maybe one day he'd come meet him. </p>
<p>Thing is, he was right. He'd meet his Castor one day, and also the two dimwits he brought along, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mirror mirror on the wall

Your name is Pollux Castor. You're 22 YEARS OLD, work as a PROGRAMMER in a leading game company, and you've had a fairly calm life so far. All of your friends consider you the quiet nerdy kid who's surprisingly sweet. You had an amazing girlfriend in highschool who moved away a few years ago to attend college back in her home country, but other than that life's treated you well. Your recent boyfriend left after some disagreements you'd much rather not get into, but romance has, like always, never been a top stressor in your life.

You're kind to people who don't piss you off, you're calm most days, and even though you frequently lock yourself away to keep going full-circle with your coding, things are pretty chill. You're pretty open to others, but there are some secrets you would really rather not tell to anyone. One is the scars on your wrist you've been trying to forget for seven long years, and the other is your twin brother.

… Okay, so maybe that secret's a twin sister? No one in your family has ever told you about them.

Xe's an identical twin that you've been separated from since birth. It's hard to describe, and your father refused to tell you anything about them, so you can't be sure how to talk about them anyway. So you don't. You think about them all the time, though. Especially back in high school. Sometimes you'll have dreams of meeting your mirror image and reuniting your family or something stupid like that, but it probably won't ever happen.

Your birth mother took him and left, and your father kept you. You were named after the legend of the Gemini astrological symbol, Pollux to the Castor of the tale. You think your twin's name might be Castor, or at least you hope it is. That would be fucking amazing. It'd make sense at least.

Come to think of it, Castor isn't a very common name at all, yet ever so, all of your attempts to find them have turned up empty, so that's unfortunate. Strange how you feel so attached to a single name, you can't play games that call mages castors anymore because it just gets you right back into that confused phase.

If you could meet them, that'd be so fucking amazing. You just aren't convinced that you ever will. A part of you will forever be missing since the constant contact in the womb. It's horrible, and the main reason for your depressive bouts.

Your ex-boyfriend tried to convince you to go talk to a doctor about the depression, you just can't bring yourself to it though. It's not like it was when you were 15, you aren't going to hurt yourself because of it anymore.

You'll cope, somehow. You always have.

Always.

\- - -

Your name is Castor Pyrope, you're 22 YEARS YOUNG, and you're just an overall FUN guy. You've always been a little out there, always the party-goer, the crazy nerdy dude from day one. You and your bro are both studying to make it big in the music business. Him with his mixing and (admittedly shitty) rapping, and you with your intense editing prowess. You're a force to be reckoned with, you and Strider. It's fucking amazing, actually.

While you've enjoyed the hella sweet life with a cool bro like Dave, him and his brother both have props for gettin' to you at a more physical level. It's more than some stupid relationship, and it's more than sex, it's art. At least from what they say. You don't even know, your boyfriend's kind of a douchebag. YOU'RE kind of a douchebag.

KK reminds you all the fucking time. Somehow you got stuck with mostly male friends, since girls tended to avoid you in high school. It's fine though, who cares about gender when you have such an amazing support group like them? KK's there for you emotionally, while Dave (and Dirk) and there physically. It's p great.

… Okay, is everyone bored yet? Are they leaving so you can actually explain why your halfway across the state with your boyfriend, in some intense city with pretty much nothing fun in it? Aight. Cool.

You… You have a twin brother.

You mother talks about him all the time. After she left her husband and took the two of you away, she settled down with an outstanding lawyer, had two more kids, and seemed to forget all about the little boy she left with "dear old pops." His name is Scion or something, your real dad. Maybe you can find him somewhere, too.

Sometime around high school, you started flipping your shit for seemingly no reason. Something always seemed to get you down, and when you're down things get hairy. You started shit for no reason, and when your mother asked why you told her that you've just never felt complete, and it pissed you off. You told her the fucking truth, that's just how it is.

You didn't realize how right you were until the next month, when she sat you down and told you about him…

Pollux Captor. That's his name. She only knows because she fucking named you both, after the Gemini symbol and all. But that's your bro's name, and it's all you've had to go by until then. Even after the bi-polar diagnosis and the medication started kicking in, everything changed. High school went by pretty fucking quick after that.

By now you've moved out, started college, and joined the support group you're so proud of. Couldn't be happier, really. You've got all the right dudes around.

But wanna hear a little, deep dark secret, folks?

Castor Pyrope is lonely as all fucking hell. Dirk calls it an innate filial calling to your brother, to the one you've never met before. Your sis makes fun of your for it, really. Says you have issues all the fucking time. Well, Terezi can eat her own goddamn words, damnit!

Spring break's here and you've decided that maybe now's the right time. So you interrogated your mother, got the name of your brother's hometown, and took a road trip with Dave and Karkat to BFE very isolated corner at the top of California. While you live comfortably in a big city near the bottom of the state. This place was tiny compared to home.

Which was perfect, really. It'd be easy to find a guy that looks like you with a smaller population. You can't fucking wait to meet him; you can't wait to meet Pollux. Karkat keeps telling you to settle the fuck down, but fuck him; this is exciting as all hell.

Once again, your name is Pollux Captor, and you're fucking sick of every shithead in existence asking if you've "Found him yet." First off, found WHO? Even your EX asked that stupid question, and when you asked why he just blinked and walked away. Okay, is it really that difficult to identify you from the 3-d tinted shades you ALWAYS wear? Swear to god Eridan's lost his fucking mind.

It's not like you look very similar to anyone else. You're blonde hair's as messy as ever, your lisp is as obnoxious as ever (though, you've worked hard to work it down. Barely shows through now, but when it does you can't even stand to hear yourself anymore.) and it's not like this coat is very common, you know?

… Okay it's common as hell. It's just a black and white-striped jacket. STILL not something terribly usual. So what gives? You barely even talk to half the people around this shitty down, how the fuck does everyone suddenly know you?

It makes no sense. No fucking sense at all. You're just relaxing after a hard day at work, drinking your coffee and staring at the passerby. Today's just been one hell of a strange one. The weird people asking you questions, seeming like they knew you all of a sudden. Some girl you've NEVER even met before almost slapped you for some reason. The fuck was her problem?

She apologized when she heard your voice, when she heard the clear lisp. No clue why she was even pissed to begin with, who the hell was hitting on her so badly that looks like you…?

… No, okay stop it right now, that's an insane thought.

Still, it makes you wonder. What was so strange about today of all days? It's only the second day of spring break; things shouldn't be getting THIS crazy.

\- - -

Your name is Dave Percival Strider… Okay, not it's not. Still, that would be such an ironic middle name to have. DPS. But no! You're stuck with James for a middle name. DJS, get it? Yeah, it's pretty stupid actually, not cool. Anyway, your name is Dave Strider, you're 22 years old and for some reason you've been wandering round a dead-end town miles away from home one what seems to be a wild goose-chase.

Your boyfriend, if you're going to give it such a standard name, has this twin brother he's always wanted to meet, some douche name Pollux. Okay, you dig the whole astronomy thing actually. He's just really insistent on finding his bro, and you can understand that. Obviously, your other buddy Karkat can, too. He'd cool, a little pissy, but cool.

Everything's cool. Except maybe this Pollux guy. You happened to run into a guy who claimed to have dated the prick, and he said he was boring as shit. One of the calm nerds who stays at home, and doesn't drink, and somehow always attracts the cute girls. Apparently he got the attention of his ex's ex, and the poor hipster left him out of jealousy. Too bad.

It seems a little douchey to compare a dude to their twin bro, but if that guy with the wide black frames was right, you aren't really interested. You tried telling Castor and the just lit up like a hot-iron—

NO.

No no no no no.

That one was too easy.

Fuck that.

Anyway, after roaming the town AGAIN for a good hour or so, you're back here with Karkat, who's had no luck in finding this dumbass either, you're stuck walking back to the coffee shop you all decided to meet at. Cas seems to really like this town for some reason. Why? This place didn't even have a decent-looking club, the hell were they gonna do in a ghost-town like this? So stupid…

Don't get him wrong, you're happy to help basically the love of your fucking life. He's always good to you, no matter how the fights end or how difficult things get. He always snaps back to cling to you like you enjoy, to kiss your face in a sick sweet way. He's a damn good life partner, man. DAMN good.

So good you're almost jealous when you share him with your bro. But hey, enough about YOUR sex life, that shit's personal. Personal like a chimpanzee ridin' on a jet-ski in the Atlantic fucking ocean wearing a fruit hat. Yeah.

So personal it's—oh, is that Cas in the back, there?

With the mind-droning search behind you, it's hard to tell if that's one of his usual jackets. Guy loves the whole red-blue thing, but he likes his black and white just as much as you do. Yeah, of course that's him. No one else would have that messy of blonde hair. Nerd looks amazing with it, he really does. Might as well surprise him with a little D-strider mackin', am I rite?

You approach the man slowly, lead down to his level and press your lips against his neck like usual. Can't help a healthy lick, too. Damn he tastes like honey. He smells like this clean-ass city, too, the fuck is with that? He must be getting cozy here alrea—

"HOLY FUCK!"

Castor jumps and quickly sprints out of his chair. He turns around, and there's a foreign frightened look on his face. You're completely stunned, the hell is up with him all of a sudden?

"DUDE! The fuck ithh wrong with you?!"

… Wait. Was that a lisp?

OH GOD WRONG GUY!

Shit.

SHIT!

You try to salvage your cool, backing off while his cheek fill right up with bright-red You swear to god this guy looks EXACTLY like your boyfriend. "Woah! Sorry bro!" You flick the cutie a smirk. Good choice with choosing a look like your bro's. EXACTLY like him, actually. He's even got the same stupid redblue tinted glasses. What a creep. By now Karkat's heard the both of you, but he hasn't even made any noise or even approached the two of you yet, so fuck him, this is your story. "Mistook you for my bro, Cas. Didn't mean to all up and embarrass you like that!" Ugh, saying that reminded you of that shitty rapper in your class.

Gross.

"Do you USUALLY kith your bro all fucking thensually like that? I mean holy fuck, what a creep!" You actually find it in you to crack up. Blondie's all lit up right now, that cute little lisp's a nice add-on, too. Shit man, you might have to get his number or something. You try to answer, but Karkat does it for you.

"You'd be surprised, man. But to be honest, you do look a fuck-ton like him. What ungodly horrorterror of the deep did your parents name you?" Yeah, way to show your manners, Kitkat bar. The excitable doppelganger settles down, and although you steal his chair (whoops, can't help but flirt a little) he gets quiet when Karkat opens his gaper.

The Vantas family has a talent with that, apparently. "That's very pleasant, you always greet thrangerth—strangers, with a sensual kiss and an insult?" Man, you're laughing too much. He's fucking adorable and you wish you could get enough of him before the main hotty of your life finds you guys again. Castor-ghoul (you're gonna call him Casper until you find out his name. Hehehehe YES!) scoffs and takes back his coffee, sitting down cautiously like you're about to put your hand where he ass is going (probably would if you weren't true to your own man.)

"Yeah, yeah. Forget the chump snickering like a dumbass over there." You, acting like a dumbass? Le GASP! Never! "Name's Karkat Vantas. Long-story short is, we're with another complete tool-bag with his dick too far up his ass to appropriate respect the laws of privacy. There, aren't you happy I introduced myself first? Doesn't it just make you feel wonder on the inside?"

"Man, fuck you." Wow. So Casper has a cute smile, too. It's not like your boyfriend's, it's gentle and serene, calming even. You see that curious look in your bud's eyes, you know a certain someone's enjoying the cute view, too. "And YES, it maketh me feel THO much better!"

"O-namae, tomodachi?" You chime in with, almost surprised Casper seemed to instantly understand that Japanese.

"Pollux. Pollux Captor. And I'm not your fucking friend jutht yet."


	2. The cuties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was unexpected. 
> 
> He's hot.

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You're 22 years old, and you've lived next door to the Pyrope's all your fucking life. If his sister wasn't four years younger than you, you would probably have given that bitch a chance, but honestly? She's a douchebag with a stick up her ass too. There must just be something wrong with your best friend's family or something, even their mom's a little stuck up.

Oh yeah, speaking of which, you're supposedly Castor's best friend. Don't tell anyone you confirmed that, your stoner roommate might get a little jealous. Anyway, fuck him, this isn't even close to the time to introduce him, yet. Anyway, as you were saying, you're this "KK" your friend's refer to you as all the damn time, and why you're here in this admittedly calming little town is to find a little brat doppelganger, a guy named Pollux.

You ran into a cute girl with seriously long hair before meeting back up with Dave, and apparently she's good friends with the Pollux guy. In which you mean she's OBVIOUSLY got it in for him. Kept saying all these sweet things, wanting to find him and spend more tiiiime with him, maybe get to knooooow him so more.

So either your target, Captor, is a total ladies' man or that wimpy guy that always gets the girls. According to what she keeps saying about him, you're bordering more on the wimpy guy aspect. She keeps talking about how sweet he is, always willing to lend an ear. Ugh. She talks forEVER. Lucking Dave saved the day, pulling you along back to the meeting spot.

He walks off while you're ordering drinks, and you don't noticing anything wrong until some guy squeal and almost falls over in his chair.

Naturally, hat was Dave's fault, but…

Wait.

You can't help but stare, the guy he manage to completely freak out IS Castor, right?

Tall, dirt-blonde hair always messy, 3-D shades, and a stupid zebra-striped jacket. He's also got a blue scarf on the chair too, but that strikes you as odd. Castor's favorite color is red. He has it fucking everywhere, and it does piss you the hell off sometimes, just because he's so damn obsessed with that color.

You're confused, until he starts talking. The thin trails of a lisp aren't lost on both you AND Dave. Wrong guy. Or maybe…

If that isn't Pollux Captor you're going to eat your fucking shoe. The waitress finishes your drinks, smiling giddily for some dumb reason before you grab you tray, croissant and coffees and all, and walk over to the others. This guy's livid still, and Dave's… Flirting? Good GOD he such a fucking tool. Sure this Castor-lookalike IS kind of cute, but…

Oh god, don't even go there Karkat.

You interrupt this freakout and ask for the guy's name, claiming his table for your own. That, naturally, invites more stupid bullshit you try to ignore (mostly because you know Dave's like this. He's always been like this. Might as well introduce yourself, anyway. Name's Karkat Vantas. Long-story short is, we're with another complete tool-bag with his dick too far up his ass to appropriate respect the laws of privacy. There, aren't you happy I introduced myself first? Doesn't it just make you feel wonder on the inside?"

"Man, fuck you!" You were heading right into a rant, but instead of anger, instead of something you were clearly expecting from Cas, he's smiling.

His whole face lights up when he does that, too, like everything's perfectly fine, despite your rude introduction. You hope Dave doesn't notice you staring, but you can't… help it.

Fuck, he's attractive.

"Pollux. Pollux Captor. And I'm you're your fucking friend jutht yet." Well, there you go. That's our man.

That's our extremely hot man.

Dave doesn't catch you staring, thank GOD, but when he hears the name he's overjoyed. "Holy fuck! No WONDER you look so much like him!" He sits up, all smiles as he pulls off his shades. "Ah, name's Dave by the way. Dave Percival Strider at your fuckin' service!" And now he's winking.

Wait, wasn't his middle name…

Fuck it, you don't care.

"Okay then…. Weird ath fuck middle name, though."

"It's ironic."

"… You're weird." Pollux turns back to you when he says that, taking off his glasses since Dave did the same (as you can assume, at least.) "Tho, uh, Karkat, wath it?" That smile's back, god damnit the smile. What are you, some high school girl with a huge crush on the dreamboat of the year or something?

No one answer that.

"Mind telling me why your bro here wath trying to EAT me?" He asks, sitting back all relaxed in his seat. His eyes are shining, they're a dull yellow color, washed out from a brown hue near the middle on his iris. Just like Castor's, mind you. There's no doubt about their relation now, it's so beyond doubt the truth took a shit on it just to claim its territory.

"In my defense, you taste sweet like honey, honey bee." Shut the fuck up Dave! Stop being creepy, you have a boyfriend. Cast—POLLUX's cheeks flush up again, and you're back to staring. "We've actually been looking for you, though. You see, our bro's still out and asking around for you too. Castor's gonna be overjoyed to meet you." He seems to perk up at the name, staring at Dave before throwing a curious glance to you. It's time you snapped out of the haze and did some explaining.

"We're from LA, so going along in a tiny-ass place like Blue Lake isn't exactly the most ideal spring break trip." You stop to take a bite of your poor neglected croissant and a sip of coffee before continuing. "As insane as it is, we're not here for fun. We're looking for our friend Castor's twin brother."

Dave chimes in, saying "Pollux Captor." And the incredibly appealing Pollux falls completely silent. "Obviously, that's you, ain't it?" Pollux looks a little lost for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Um… Well yeah. I jutht never thought my twin would ever—" He cuts himself off, looking away. Wow, that ha falls completely silent. "Obviously, that's you, ain't it?" Pollux looks a little lost for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Um… Well yeah. I jutht never thought my twin would ever—" He cuts himself off, looking away. Wow, that happy smile was completely gone from his face. Who knew a so much like Castor COULD look solemn. "I mean. My brother. I never thought my brother would come looking for me."

Dave raises a curious eyebrow, but your curiosity steps right the fuck in. "You knew he was somewhere out there though, right? I mean come one! What kind of parent hides the fact of his own son from his twin brother? First time Captor told me about you I thought he was drunk off his ass!" Dave nodded, doing the ACTUALLY smart thing and keeping his big trap shut. You can see he's texting someone under the table though, most likely Castor. Holy hell he's going to be so excited to see Pollux, you have to lighten the mood SOMEHOW before he gets here.

"… Yeah, dad told me I had a twin. Not much elthe, though." Pollux gave a sigh, biting at his lip nervously. At least you hope it isn't nervously, this should be a calm meeting, not some stressful dramatic thing. "Let me gueth, he'th running all the way here to come meet me right now, ithn't he?"

"Yep." Dave let a chuckle loose, sitting back. "Relax though. He's a chill bro. You'll like him, Pol."

"Could you not call me that, man? I don't need to be thinking about my ex'th thtupid nickname for me right NOW of all timeth."

"Fair enough."

\- - - 

 

Your name is Castor Pyrope, and you think this is finally him! Dave's been so fuckin sweet to go out and search again, but you were heading right back to the café when his text came in.

'found him babe hes cute meet us back at the rendezvous point'

Yeah Dave, thanks for both hitting on another guy and not being anywhere near clear enough to give you a clear idea of who it is you're so fucking excited to meet. Pollux. FINALLY, after looking the whole day you get to meet him, to see if he's really what mom said he is, and…

Okay, granted that calling him cute WOULD be accurate. After all, he's YOUR twin.

So you rushed back to the café, only greeting Dave and two separate jackets at the table. Honestly, you're a little disheveled. "Where…"

"El ban-yo." … What? Oh, the bathroom? Dave that's not exactly how you say that word, bro. Whew. Dave motions you over, so just like that you take advantage of his warm lap. Perfect. Two tall men cuddling up on a short chair? Fucking perfect. "Like I said before, he's cute. Damn adorable. He's got a lisp, babe."

A lisp? Holy fuckiing shit that does sound cute. Alright, Dave, you are forgiven for that point. You heave a sigh and steal what you presume is Dave's cup. There's a seemingly untouched one still on the tray, but you'll do fine with this one. Dave's telling you all these thing about him, like about how he likes blue, and he has the stupid 3-D glasses, and your same exact eyes.

Doesn't help to keep you from being so goddamn excited. Why the fuck was he taking so long in the bathroom? "… Hey, where's KK?"

"With 'im. Poor dude looked like he was about to pass out, so he went to crowd control." …Pass out? Oh fuck, please don't say he's nervous, or scared to meet you or something! What a fucking bummer. "His dad barely ever told him 'bout you, I guess. Just chill babe, it's all okay." He steals a kiss and yeah, you think you can chill. Still gets you kind of nervous too.

… Is that a croissant over there? YOINK!

\- - -

You name is Pollux Captor, and some weird guys from LA keep saying that the twin brother you've been wondering about all your life is looking for you. You didn't want to, but nerves started piling up. Before your head was clear you were excusing yourself to the bathroom. Why, though? You don't need to use it. Was this just a reason to hide?

Yes. You're hiding. You're hiding from the one thing you've never been sure of in your life. And you're scared to death of it, too. Castor. Should've known that's his name. Should've known he'd be a he. Should've known that one day he'd come looking for you.

Taking a deep breath, that same grouchy (and admittedly, adorable) voice spoke up from the door. "You okay, Pollux?"

ARE you okay? Hard to fucking tell. No. No you're freaking the hell out and this is all happening to fast. Like the flash is running circles around you or something and you can't think straight.

… Okay stop being such a fucking nerd goddamnit.

"Pollux." Karkat's right beside you now, a genuinely concerned look on his face. You must look terrified by now. (You looked in the mirror and yeah, you definitely were.) Looks like you're about to puke. You kind of want to, now that you think about it. "Sorry this is so fucking sudden. " Wow, he… He understands. He understands perfectly.

You kind of want to cry, now. He's such a sweet little guy. Short and stocky, red hair tousled, light skin fucking adorable freckles all over his face?

… On no, he's cute.

"He's gonna be here in a few minutes though, but I swear to god things'll be fine. Trust me, he's not much to compare to. Loud, obnoxious, more tool than anything." He wrenches a smile from you, and you get the slightes bit of a grin out of him, too. That's so sweet, what else can you do to make him smile?

"He really that bad?"

"Ohhh yeah." You both laugh awkwardly, getting weird looks from the normal guy at the urinal. You'll be embarrassed about that some other time. "Also, think I should warn you of something else, Dave's his boyfriend."

"…Oh." Your twin brother's gay. Okay then, cool! You like to consider yourself demi-sexual, so that shit works out. "Okay, thankth for the warning, bro."

"Yeah."

You're left there for a few seconds, just washing your hands as Karkat (Note to self: ask if you can call him KK as a nickname.) uses the crapper. Bro rule #75, when a bro's taking a piss, no talking. You're hip enough to know THAT.

(Eridan used to scold you for it, actually. That's when you found the bro code at the bookstore. Best choice in a long time.)

You're checking at the door, looking out towards the tables… There's someone sitting on Dave's lap. A tall blonde guy with a red plaid button-up and skinny jeans. His shoes are mismatched white and black converse. (What a tool.) KK catches you staring and mentions that that's him. THEN like and asshole he pushed you and the door and right to the table! What the fuck?!

"Castor, look who we found." You slump your shoulders, staring back at him. Casor's hair is just lightly spiked, but he looks just like you. There's a red highlight streaking the side of his bangs and he had a few ear piercings. (Is that a gauge? Oh god!) But aside from that, it's like looking in the mirror.

The very cool mirror.

Seriously, this guy must be SO different from you, it's crazy! You're nothing like that; all you've got for piercings is a single earring, a memory from your last failed relationship. He takes off his red-blue visor shades and smiles bright. Same eyes and everything.

You can't help but stare in silence. You're NOTHING alike…

"… Is that my fucking croissant?" Karkat chimes back in, that cute worried face morphing back into the scowl. It doesn't help your opinion of him anymore, it's still adorable and you can't help but let a smile slip.

\- - -

Your name is Castor Pyrope, and your brother's a fucking cutie. He's a little anxious and timid, but KK's already (practically) clinging to his side, so obviously he isn't that bad of a kid. He hasn't said much, but once he sat back down he slumped into his seat awkwardly. Karkat moved over after trying, and failing, to reclaim his food, and Dave's been trying to keep up the conversation as best as he can.

You see that little twinkle in your best friend's eyes. You can tell he's already making up some sick fantasies in that hopeless romantic little head on his. (AKA preparing the bedroom eyes. Wonder if Pollux'll go for it though, he doesn't even look like a homo.)

(… Okay, he kind of does.)

(Your brother would be flaming if he wore more red.)

(What is WITH that blue, though?)

Dave and Karkat are talking about some random ass thing when you interrupt their cute chats. This whole trip was about the twins reuniting, after all. Your turn to talk! "So… Pollux?" First time you said something with an s he shrank a little, mumbling about his own fucking adorable lithhp. You'll try not to tease him about it. "You mind if I ask you 'bout yourself? I mean like, you, and your father, or something like that?"

"Oh!" Pollux springs right back to life, pulling out his cellphone. "I'll show you a picture or something, that should help."

"Hey hey, great idea! Why don't you do the same, Cas? Show off your sisters an all!"

"Thisterth?" Pollux stops to question them. Okay, it should be obvious that mom would probably re-marry, right? Dad probably did too, didn't he? You ask him and he just shakes his head, pulling up the picture while you silently kick yourself for over-assuming.

Your birth-father is… Well, short. He's short with balding blonde hair, standing by Pollux, and some other weirdo kid with his hair all down his face. It's so strange how alike Mr. Captor is to you. It's surreal. They look like such a well-natured family, all in casual clothes and smiling faces. They look so… Country. They look country.

Oh fuck, you're the city boy with a country twin brother. This has turned right into a fucking sitcom from hell about family values, hasn't it?

QUICK! SHOW YOUR PICTURE! CHANGE THE SUBJECT OR SOMETHING! AAAAAHHH!

"That another brother or something?" You ask, pointing to the derpy kid in the bee-themed sweater. Seems like this was taken in winter or something.

"No, that's my cousin. Mituna Captor. He an only child, but dad helped raithe him." He puts the picture away just when you find a good one to show. Your mother, father (step-father), and your two sisters, Terezi and Latula, are all there along with you, and the seeing-eye dog you sister named Lemonsnout for no good reason. Terezi's pale white, has white hair and red, pupilless eyes… Yeah. Rezi's albino. Fully so, she doesn't even have black pupils, her eyes are completely red. They're fucking beautiful. Took bad she was born completely blind because of it.

"… Wow holy shit. There'th a pretty ghotht in your picth, Cathtor."

"Hehe, yeah. Albino. That's Terezi, and the older one is my big sis Latula. They're beauties, aren't they?" Thank FUCK, it seems that was just the ticket to get Pollux more active in this little reunion.

\- - -

Your name is Dave motherfucking Strider.

Your boyfriend and his twin are both hot.


	3. A broken, happy family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad feels.
> 
> And a kiss.

Your name is Scion Captor. You're 46 years old, a veteran from the Navy, and the father of the two twin boys. Your older brother also had a son a few years before them, and due to certain circumstances, you've raised that boy alongside a single twin. It's a sad story really, you fell in love with a law student, dated for quite a while, and married for four years. Those four years were… Well there were a roller coaster ride if you've ever been on one (you haven't.) Cynthia was perfect. Beautiful, so much smarter than you, and well-respected everywhere in your small town. But the marriage wasn't perfect.

She had an ex she'd constantly avoid, and the guy was a total dick. You tried to defend your wife, to keep him away for as long as humanly possible. Then you found out that she was still seeing him, that she was cheating on you with this man she could never seem to get away from.

You were outraged, you were completely livid. But as time went on, you forgave her.

She was addicted to that man. Hooked on him far worse than any drug he'd somehow convinced her to at least try. He's in prison now, but you don't give a shit about that. You forgave Cynthia and tried to move on with your lives.

And then she got pregnant with your little boys. You two were so overjoyed, especially when the news arrived about them being twins.

You thought everything was going to be perfect. You never once fought during the pregnancy, in fact if anything those nine months were the best part of your entire wedding. But perfection rarely lasts. Cynthia had the twin boys and the next week arranged for a divorce.

She almost took both of them away. She almost took Pollux and Castor away. But… somehow you convinced her to let you keep Pollux. Then she left with the divorce attorney and that was that. You were a devastated single father out of service, left to raise your little boy and your nephew, Mituna. Cynthia would call once in a while, she'd sent letters and pictures of Castor. That ended when he turned five. Her husband had a little girl before, and apparently she had his baby girl, and they'd already started a family together in a town near LA somewhere. Cynthia never told you.

She didn't tell you a lot of things. Maybe she felt you were too imperfect, maybe she wasn't as happy as she'd told you. You connected well, got along for a long while, even forgiven her cheating, when you'd been completely true.

She was such a stickler for justice, but she never once told you why she'd hurt you like this. But deep down maybe it was guilt. She'd been constantly betraying you to stay with him, even though she hated everything about him. Thank god she never did anything bad while she was pregnant, you don't think you could have recovered. It's a long shot, but in the end maybe this was her punishment, not yours. She sentenced your marriage to a doom at the barracks. Huge from the neck until dead. Cynthia walked out of your life and that was that.

By now you've learned to cope. It's been 22 years since then after all. You wonder if Castor looks anything like Pollux.

… No. While you wouldn't hide the truth about your son's brother being alive, you didn't tell him much at all about him. Maybe it was stubborn, but Pollux is such a kind, well-natured young man. He doesn't smoke, or drink, or do anything like that, he hasn't even impregnated some unprepared teen. He's a smart boy, working at a major game company and living on his own. Sure, he's had some mental issues over the years, but if you ever need to, he's only a few blocks away.

Same goes for him, too.

Mituna constantly asks him why he moved. They family's still as close as ever, your so has his own car (and lately he's gotten into the habit of driving Mituna to and from work.) and he's still as close as ever. But you understand him. Pollux wants the freedom you can only get when living on your own. Mituna can't because of his disability but he always says that he wants to. That's he's jealous of cous.

Pollux is just… He's the ideal son, really. Such an honest boy.

You've been thinking a lot about the family ever since last night, and you've been thinking of Cynthia quite a bit, too. After trying to call so many times, she changed her number, and that was the last time you ever spoke to her, 16 years ago.

So strange how you could still recognize her voice the other evening.

"Yes, hello? Capor residence speaking, may I ask who's calling?"

"… It's been such a long time, Scion." It sounded softer, more mature than ever, happy. While you probably sounded as old as you felt. "I… I know it's been such a long time. I-it's Cindy." You had no idea why or how she gained that nickname, but it stuck. "I-I'm sorry to bother you with this, but are you busy right now? Can we talk?"

You'd been dumbfounded, you almost hadn't answered. "N-no, no Cindy, I'm not busy at… Wow! I-I can't believe I'm speaking to you again after so long! How are you?"

"It has been, hasn't it?" Yes. You missed her voice. Miss it still. "I'm doing good, pretty good. Um, Castor's grown SO much since, you wouldn't even believe it! He moved out three years ago, but we're still a close family and all." She cleared her throat, changing the subject. "Sorry, sorry. How have you been? How's Pollux?"

You talked for hours. So long that it was midnight before you realized you had work in the morning. Saying goodbye again was difficult, but at least you had her voice fresh on your mind.

Funny how you still haven't gotten over that woman.

But it's amazing, apparently Castor's coming over to Blue Lake, after finding out more about you and Pollux. He'd told her he wanted to meet the rest of his family.

You were going to meet your other son. It was… oddly comforting. She even asked if you wanted to come down to LA and meet her and her husband. She was so happy with him, you couldn't refused the possibility. Even though, maybe somewhere in you, it might have hurt. She was your first love, after all. But she isn't your last.

Castor's not like Pollux at all. Apparently, he's sort of a wild-child, a tiny bit rebellious, but sweet and caring all the same. He's had issues with bi-polar disorder, whereas your son—your other son—struggled with depression. It's an unusual contrast. Red to blue. Castor to Pollux.

Having both boys in your sight again, that thought just gave you a bright smile. You explained it to Mituna, and he seems overjoyed, really. He says he's glad there's a more fun Pollux. Pfft, even though he loves his cousin dearly and probably wouldn't have him any other way.

You can't wait to see him.

\- - - 

 

Your name is Pollux Captor, and Dave Strider's a fucking tool. Ever since showing off pictures of his side of the family, Castor's been so excited about things, and asked a lot of questions about you. Naturally, you'd talked a lot about it. You've got a lot to say, too. Karkat occasionally pops in with a few additions here and there, but Dave's been the real douche. Interrupting, making inappropriate jokes, slipping in innuendos, all kinds of things. He kind of pisses you the hell off.

Karkat—Right, gotta start calling him KK—is a fucking awesome guy though. Underneath that gruff, overly vocal tough-guy act is a sensitive, sweet person. He's fucking adorable, too. Just outstanding. You've never really connected to a guy this quickly, but it already seems like you and him are on the same page.

… You kind of like him a lot. Was that clear, yet?

No?

OK. Well you do.

Like, A LOT.

After coffee you went to see a movie, and had a bit of an argument over which one. You ended up watch two of them. One was a new comedy about two idiots falling in love, and the other was the newest paranormal activities.

Obviously, you preferred the romance one. Thing is, KK did too. You both liked more casual movies, about reality, but still funny enough to keep you interested. Okay, so it was a chick flick. That's obvious. But it was nice, and you swear to god KK cried at the end.

Dave fell asleep. Castor was cuddling with him, and that was, admittedly, pretty damn cute, too.

But then they just HAD to make you watch that STUPID overdone thriller. Fucking HELL both you and KK couldn't stand that shit. Halfway through the movie Karkat left, and it was only a few more minutes before you said fuck it too. So with a little apology, you went to go find your other new friend, wherever the fuck it is HE went.

… Well, turns out he went to hide in the bathroom, curling up in the corner on his own. He's still terrified; you can tell he took the stupid movie way more than he needed to. He barely even notices you're there until you go to sit by him. Karkat jumps and his eyes go wide, but recognizing your jacket, he pauses. "Oh."

"Oh?" You tilt your head, staring down at him. "What ith it?"

"…Castor never goes to check up on me after those kinds of movies. Asshole just leaves me alone to 'calm my tits' as he would usually say. Can't even get the gendered technical terms right, fucking idiot. But it… Took me a while to remember it's you." Wow, so Castor can be a tool, too. Jeez.

"Movie'th that bad, huh?"

"More so than one should ever possibly have to bear. Like, what? Did they really think THAT kind of shit was all it took to make a movie believable? What's REALLY hard to believe though, is how they keep FUCKING MAKING THEM." Karkat goes into a little tirade, the fear just draining from his face. Jesus Christ this guy is awesome. You both go quiet after he's finished, just sitting in the corner or a public bathroom and bashing the movie that freaked the fuck out of both of you.

You had to say SOMETHING to break the tension. "… Have you known Cathtor for a long time?" Fuck. Can't even say his name right. Karkat glances up for a few seconds, before nodding. Seems like he's done with the rants for a while. Hey now, sometimes everyone needs a break here and there. "He a nice perthon?"

"Obviously, or I wouldn't have put up with the fucker so long." Karkat grabs out his phone, showing off some younger pictures. A little kid (who's obviously KK, I mean LOOK at him!) next to a younger boy, (that's probably Castor. He looks a lot like you used to.) crying as little Karkat's putting a bandage on his knee. "Grew up with him. He's got his moments, but otherwise I can put up with him."

Karkat shows you even more old pictures. It's so weird, you have to really look for differences to notice that it's someone else, not you in there with him. But he starts getting to the high school photos and he definitely stands out then. It's so weird, like looking in a mirror and seeing a like he could have had. With a family he could have loved, people he could have met.

Relationships he could actually keep.

You're… You're jealous, really. You love dad to death, you love your cousin to death, you love the other people you've grown up with to death. But seeing someone so much cooler, so much more successful than you through these pictures? You can't help but wonder what could have been. You could have had a mother, and two sisters. You'd have a stepfather, and great friends and partners. You wouldn't be some nerdy sissy wasting away all alone. You could be someone worth showing to the other side of you.

"Hey…" You must have spaced out or something. Karkat's prodding your shoulders, and poking your cheeks. Then out of nowhere he starts wiping them. "What's wrong Pollux?" You're crying, aren't you? You don't even know exactly why you are, but you can't seem to stop. Karkat's confused as all hell, and you wonder why there haven't been any people walking in to see this.

You aren't stopping, even with Karkat hugging you and making these really relaxing shoosh noises. You think he's just about to say something, but he pulls away, quietly nudging your chin up to look at him. "Don't get pissed, okay?" Before you can even understand it, he's leaning forward and holy shit these are the softest of lips you've ever felt

…

…

…

Karkat is kissing you.

Karkat is KISSING you!

You're bright red when he pulls away, patting at your cheek again. Well there goes the crying! "Wha-I… KK?"

"You aren't crying anymore." He smirks and wraps his arms around your shoulders again. You bite back a little whine, but only end up seeming more awkward. He notices, but doesn't even ask about it until there's some noise coming from outside. Right, you ARE still in public and all. "Shit, sorry man. M-my ex used to do that all the time when I'd cry, I just… Sorry, did you not like another guy kissing you…?" KK looks away, ashamed all of a sudden. You haven't been kissed like that for months.

You're still red as you look away, trying and failing the inevitable voice crack. "Well, not before a couple of dateth, firtht." You let a nervous chuckle slip, enjoying the shock on his face. But it just shrinks into a huge grin he's desperately trying to prevent.

You even get a little laughing. His laughs are so soft and quiet, like a kitten's. You are DEFINITELY gonna have to find some way to hear it again. "Is… Is that an offer?"


End file.
